El miedo está vivo
by CieloCriss
Summary: Serie de historias cortas con la temática de Terror/Horror para el Proyecto 1-8 / Primer drabble: "Burbujas". Ken sabe que siempre he sido ventajoso, Ken sabe que lo único que me gusta de él son las pompas de jabón que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños... Ken me miró con sus ojos de demonio en crecimiento, trató de retarme, pero yo daba miedo y él daba lástima.


_Esta será una serie de historias cortas con la temática de Terror/Horror para el Proyecto 1-8. Serán fics basados en imágenes propuestas por varios autores; algunas tendrán relación, pero la mayoría no. _

_Advertencia: El género es el terror (o intento). Puede que algunas historias manejen temas fuertes, no aptos para lectores sensibles. En el caso de esta primera entrega, titulada "Burbujas", creo que no hay nada muy alarmante._

* * *

><p><em>Serie: El miedo está vivo.<em>

_Autora: CieloCriss._

_Primera historia: "Burbujas"._

_Género: Terror psicológico, realismo mágico._

_Personaje: Ken Ichijouji._

* * *

><p><strong>El <strong>_**miedo**_** está **_**vivo**_

**I."Burbujas"**

Por _CieloCriss_

Ken hace pompas de jabón delante de mí siempre que está triste como cuando era pequeño. Acerca una sillita y se sienta frente a mí para mostrarme las burbujas. Las veo formarse y elevarse alrededor mío... nadie se da cuenta de que nos divertimos.

Él prepara agua con jabón en el lavabo y sonrío porque es torpe en esas actividades. Cuando toma la pajilla en sus manos, le tiemblan los dedos y yo le veo ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Le digo que todavía es débil, que me avergüenza.

Lo observo todo el tiempo, a Ken. Él en cambio me mira de reojo, como si quisiera olvidarme, pero en el fondo sabe que no soy transparente y que lo sigo porque me quedé sin pasatiempo.

A través de las burbujas, miro las ojeras en el rostro redondo de Ken, el cabello se le oscurece cada vez más y su tristeza se vuelve sorna. Aun así, aunque pasan los años, se sigue sentando junto a mí y no paso desapercibido. Soy más de lo que él será, los dos lo sabemos.

Nos cruzamos en el mismo sitio de la casa, cerca del pasillo de la cocina. Yo lo miro y él me saca la vuelta; está en _esa_ edad difícil. Me gusta ver que sus ojos azul grisáceo se han rasgado como si yo mismo se los hubiera estirado, me gusta que me desprecie tanto como yo a él. Nos hacemos daño mientras los señores Ichijouji sonríen con resignación, en un mundo raro.

A Ken le gusta despeinarse el cabello justo como yo lo tenía, lo miro curiosear mis cosas, lo miro aprender a gesticular con malicia. Él y yo sabemos que soy su fuente de inspiración.

En ocasiones saca el pañuelo de su uniforme del colegio y me limpia. Lo hace con brusquedad, como si quisiera romperme, como si quisiera extraer mis lentes para ponérselos. Yo le muevo las cejas y lo invito a quebrarme.

_'Vamos, Ken-chan, es lo que siempre quisiste'_, le susurro, _'Conviértete en mí, llénate de mí: rómpeme'_.

Lo tiento una y otra vez, pero es menos tonto de lo que parece. Ken sabe que soy ventajoso y me gusta la cizaña, comprende perfectamente que lo único que me gusta de él son las pompas de jabón que hacía cuando éramos más chicos.

Ese recuerdo es lo único que nos mantiene unidos. No importa lo que le diga ahora, Ken se acuerda más de cuando le hablaba con dulzura y comentaba:

_'Eres el mejor para hacer burbujas de jabón, Ken, las soplas suave y dulcemente'._

Pero mi hermanito es fácil de torturar. Él vacila y cambia poco a poco, se tuerce como tornillo. Luego se estira, me desvía la mirada… siempre que nos vemos le pido que me rompa, que se carcajee de mi encierro, que me robe los lentes para que mire mi mundo.

Un día, que parecía especialmente triste, se sentó delante de mí por última vez. Trajo su agua enjabonada en un vaso de plástico. Con los labios temblándole, me dijo que ya no volvería a hacerlas.

Le moví las cejas en señal de asentimiento.

_¡Ah, Ken!, siempre me conmoviste tanto. Tu remolino interno es una bondad con cáncer terminal y nunca te has enterado de ello._

Sacó la pajilla previamente preparada, la sumergió por varios segundos y la llevó a la boca.

Sopló, sopló, sopló… pero no lo hizo con suavidad. La burbuja se rompió antes de volverse redonda.

Cuando lo intentó de nuevo, volvió a fallar, lo que lo hizo temblar de miedo, de desesperación.

—Osamu murió, no… no murió— Ken susurró vencido, mirándome como perro mal portado.

Se exasperó y sopló burbujas una y otra vez. Yo le soplé a las pompas de jabón para romperlas, él no se dio cuenta de que fue mi culpa.

'_Ya… es tiempo, ya no eres mejor que yo en nada',_ apresuré.

Mi hermanito lanzó un grito ensordecedor. Cuando mamá se asomó desde la cocina él la corrió, le dijo que se largara, que lo dejara en paz. Después, Ken lanzó el jabón hacia mí y el cristal de mi retrato emitió un haz de luz que se transformó arco iris.

_'Hazlo, ¡hazlo ya!'_, lo presioné.

Ken me tomó en sus manos. Me miró con sus ojos de demonio en crecimiento, trató de retarme, pero yo daba miedo y él daba lástima.

En lugar de ver la foto de mi recuerdo, se topó con mi cadáver. Las cuencas de mis ojos sin relleno le mostraban una cavidad oscura, como si escondiera petróleo. Sonreí y mis labios se estiraron como los de un mimo. Le mostré la cara chupada y agrietada que se camuflajeaba en la imagen de cuando era un niño que recién había muerto.

Mi cabeza calva lo horrorizó, lo mismo que las heridas que me había dejado el coche que terminó conmigo… lo único vivo que vio a mi alredor fueron las larvas.

Ken no se dio cuenta de que mi retrato era un espejo de nuestros odios y nuestros cariños. Con desesperación me lanzó hacia la pared, el vidrio del portarretratos se quebró y mi foto desapareció de inmediato, como si se hubiera velado el rollo.

Sentí que volvía a respirar, que me inflaba, que crecía, que mi risa ya se oía por toda la casa. Ken, dándose por vencido, se dejó caer de rodillas, se cubrió el rostro y se le vinieron las lágrimas.

Yo me alcé detrás de él, me incliné, puse mi mano en su hombro y susurré a mi hermanito.

_'Sabes lo que pasará ¿Verdad, Ken-chan?'_

Ken asintió, yo me reí. Fue él mismo quien se incorporó como títere y me devolvió el portarretratos.

* * *

><p>—¡Es hora de comer!— avisa mamá, desde su humeante cocina hogareña.<p>

—Ya voy, mamá— digo, con la voz más rasposa que nunca. Me siento feliz.

Ken me mira con temor desde el portarretratos. Me gusta cómo luce en la foto. Me he encargado de que se lleve las burbujas con él para que no se sienta solo.

_'Osamu…'_ es lo único que susurra, veo que quiere llorar pero en las fotos ya no puede hacerlo.

Abro mi viejo cajón y acomodo el retrato de Ken. Veo un digivice negro y lo meto en mi bolsillo porque siempre fue mío, porque nunca debí ser yo el que quedara oculto en un recuerdo.

Encierro el retrato de Ken, trabo la cerradura del cajón. La llave es tan pequeña que me la trago... de cualquier modo mi garganta no siente nada.

Los señores Ichijouji entran a mi habitación.

—¿Es que no tienes hambre, Ken?— pregunta, con preocupación, papá Ichijouji.

—¿Quieres que te traiga la cena a tu habitación?— cuestiona su mujer.

Les doy un abrazo y la piel cálida de ellos se eriza ante mis carnes frías.

—¿Por qué me llaman Ken?, ¿es que no recuerdan?, Ken está muerto— hago la observación y ellos asienten.

—¡Ah, es verdad!, perdónanos, Osamu— dice papá.

—¡Cómo pudimos olvidarnos!; Ken murió— agrega mamá, me besa la frente y promete darme una ración extra de comida por la confusión.

Los tres salimos de la habitación, sé que Ken nos mira aunque está en el cajón. Sé que él observa las cadenas que arrastro, sé que sabe que no tengo ojos. Ve que me escondo en su piel fresca, en su boca estirada y que cuando camino, dejo un rastro de sangre…

_¿Volverás a hacerme burbujas, Ken?_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco. No suelo escribir este género porque siento que mis historias no dan miedo, pero ojalá que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato (o les haya estresado un poco lo que pasó, que más bien fue una situación muy surrealista).<p>

Escribir una serie de drabbles es un reto para mí, porque soy una autora que tiende a extenderse en sus textos, así que deséenme suerte.

Adoro a los hermanos Ichijouji porque tuvieron una relación imperfecta y porque fue algo que Ken tardó mucho en superar. Me gustó plantear esta situación oscura con respecto a Osamu y el robo de identidad, por así decirlo. Me inspiré en dos imágenes que me dejaron inquieta, las cuales propusieron Asondomar y Nats28 (los links de dichos gráficos están en el foro del Proyecto 1-8).

Gracias por leer, espero su comentario, si así lo consideran.

Saludos, _CieloCriss_


End file.
